darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunstreaker's Punishment
September 29, 2011, 5:50 PM Back To 2011 Logs Sunstreaker Prowl (Sideswipe briefly) (Prowl's Office, Iacon) --- Sunstreaker still held a hand over his nose, a few minutes after the fight that took place in the Inn, and he was in a foul mood to boot. He lower faceplates was covered in energon blood and he wiped it out, grumbling about his ruined visage. He had been an idiot, and jumped into the frey, as ever. And as ever, it had all started because of Sideswipe, who was currently hurt, maybe seriously, and stuck in the medbay for... who knows how long. He reached Prowl's office, optics darkened and expression tight and tense wqith repressed anger and worry, and pressed the ringer to announce his arrival. Prowl glances up from the (steadily shrinking) stack of reports on his desk, resisting the urge to heave air out his vents in irritation. "Enter." He orders, pushing aside the datapad he had been working on to give his full attention to whichever of the troublemakers it was that had just arrived. Sunstreaker took a deep intake and walked into the room, with his expression as neutral as possible, and he stood in front of the desk, gritting his teeth. He stood at attention, and said tensely. "Reporting as ordered for punishement Sir." His tune was almost bitter here, and he tried to rach his twin to the bond to at least get a bit of comfort. Sideswipe is knocked out for the count in recharge but his side of the bond is wide open. Right now his memory banks are dumping random images from earlier. Particularly one of Prowl with threee helms, each lecturing about different things. Prowl pauses for a moment at the state of Sunstreaker's faceplates, particularly given the mech's well-known vanity, but he simply files the information away and carefully selects a datapad from the pile. "Have a seat, Sunstreaker." He says tonelessly, activating the datapad then setting it just off to the side for further reference. "I presume you have an explanation for your actions?" Sunstreaker sat in the only seat in front of Prowl's office, and he already felt intimidated by the mech's very presence. He was both trying to look unconcerned, and to hide the wince that came to his face when he got winds of Sides's thoughts. He shouldn't laught now... because this image was just hilarious.... ANd... Ha frag, he gulped down his hysterics and said. "I dont, Sir. I have no justiofication for what I did. It was... stupid to get involved." Prowl actually cocks an optic ridge slightly at that, resting his elbows on the table and steepling his fingers. "That is a first, from either you or your brother." He muses, tilting his helm slightly as he scrutinizes Sunstreaker carefully. "Usually I have to deal with a cacophony of excuses from the two of you whenever you enter my office." That said, he reaches for the set-aside datapad, typing something into it. "For your role in the earlier altercation, I am assigning you double patrols, as well as placing you on-call for assisting Grapple with his latest project." Sunstreaker nodded, feeling like this could've been a lot worse. He was usually the first to complain and try to bargain with Prowl, but his worry for his twin and his desire to go right to him was somehow tempering his usual cockiness. "Understood Sir. Permission to go to the Medbay now?" He tried again to reach his twin and only received thos disturbing nightmarish images that made his optic rdge twitch just a teeny tiny bit. "Permission granted, Sunstreaker. Dismissed." Prowl says, turning his attention fully back to the datapads before him. That was... Remarkably painless. Normally inferring any sort of punishment on either of the frontliner twins was far more of a headache, but again the oddity was just tucked away into his processor to be examined at a later time. Sunstreaker stood, and still trying not to laugh in Prowl's face from what he was receiving from his twin, he turned around, and left the office. He was so damn going to strangle Sideswipe for the stunt he pulled tonight... He yes he was. But not until he was in good enough shape to take the beating. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Sunstreaker's LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Sideswipe's Logs